hoodupfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy Chapter 8- Kagemaru: 1000 year duelist!
Hoodup Presents ' YuGiOh!' Chapter 8- Kagemaru: The 1000 year duelist! (Kagemaru and Robeson stand inside the Seal of Destruction. Kagemaru doesn't seem to be affected by the seal at all). Kagemaru: lp My turn! I draw! (He stares over at Robeson’s field; he has what could be considered the biggest ball in history sitting on his field. Kagemaru has Magician of Black Magic and 2 face down cards. His life points have been reduced to 700) Magician of Black Magic: 1500 Robeson: lp Due to the seal of Destruction your monsters lose 500 attack points for every spell and trap card you control! Also you can’t attack if you don’t control a spell or trap card! Kagemaru: Right. First I activate my face down card Magician’s Spell # 2 Duplicate! Robeson: I activate the Seal for Destruction! Once per turn I can negate and destroy a spell card you use! (The seal lights up and the spell turns red and then starts to rust. Afterwards it crumbles away). Hoods: That darn card has too many effects. Kagemaru: (His bangs cover his eyes as he smirks). That’s exactly what I wanted you to do. Robeson: You lie! Kagemaru: I activate my other face down card! (The other card lifts up). Magician’s Bait Spell! This card copies the effect of one spell card that was sent to the graveyard by way of destruction! So now my bait spell becomes Magician Spell # 2- Duplicate! (The picture on the card changes). Using duplicates effect allows me to discard 2 cards from my hand to the graveyard and select 1 magician-type monster on my field! That monster can attack twice this turn! Robeson: What does that matter? Your monster is weaker than mine, and you just used the face downs that are required for you to declare an attack! Kagemaru: Yeah that’s true but I now activate Pumped Magic! (A spell with a Picture of a magician with magic bursting from his body appears). Now I get to draw 2 cards and increase the attack of 1 magician type monster I control by 1000! (He draws). 3500 Robeson: Still not enough! 3700 Hoods: He has us held down here! Kagemaru: {Hibiki you are very different outside of duels.} Hoods: What really? Kagemaru: Don’t worry, we will win! Hoods: I trust you. Outside the seal Delton and the others are trying to figure out the identity of the woman who just appeared. Victoria: Why do you want Hoods?! Victor: Are you one of those Alabastion Thieves? Alana: (Her eyes open wider). How do you know about that group? Delton: That’s our business; which is something you don’t have any doing here! Alana: Very protective aren’t you kids? Miyoshi: Just leave why don’t you? Alana: (She looks at the Seal of Destruction. From outside the seal nothing on the inside could be seen). I have to see the prodigy to warn him of a looming threat! Victoria: We don’t know that. You could be the threat! Alana: (She opens up a secret compartment on her D-Wheel and pulls a gun out of it. She points the gun at the group). I have a job to do and usually I‘m against hurting innocent people but I will not let you stand in my way. Victor: (He steps in front of his sister stretching his arms to the side). Delton: (He balls up his fist. He is becoming angry). Alana: (She started to walk forward). Delton: Rah! (He lashes out at the stranger). Miyoshi: Delton! In the seal Kagemaru: I activate Black Magician’s Light Magic! (Magician of Black Magic starts to glow). Now if I control a Magician of Black Magic out I gain half of his attack points as life points! lp Next I am getting rid of that Blow of yours! Robeson: You wish! You will never win this match! I must protect this world from the danger of the prodigy! Kagemaru: Protect the world?! Hoods: Why does he think that I’m a danger to this world?! Robeson: If it were up to me there would be no duel! I would just kill him…and you and get this whole thing over with! Back in our base that Lantana girl tried to escape! It’s said that when you run form something that’s meant to be that you are hiding something! Hoods: He knows where Lantana is! Kagemaru: (He continues to look at Robeson). Robeson: I enjoyed knocking her out! For as strong as she is spiritually she has a very weak psychical body! (He grins). Hoods: (His eyes open wide!) Kagemaru: You snake! Hoods: (He holds his hand out and a bright light flashes. When things are visible again Hibiki is in control of his body again and holding out a card). Robeson: Hm? Hoods: You hurt my sister and for that you must pay! (He places the card he was holding face down). Now that I have a face down card I can attack again! Robeson: Yes but when you attack the seal causes your monster to lose 500 attack points for every spell and trap you control! Hoods: I don’t care!! (He has a purple aura around him. A pillar of that energy rises into the sky). Alana: (She dodges one of Delton’s punches). What’s that?! Delton: (He looks back). Victor: Hibiki-san! Hoods: (His key chained card returns and Magi-Kuriboh appears beside him). I activate the effect of the Magician’s Bait Spell in my graveyard! By removing this card in my graveyard from play I can draw 1 card! (He places the spell in his pocket and places his fingers on his deck). I draw! (A golden line streaks as his draws. His anger was still growing until he looked at the card in his hand. It was the blank card that Damon gave to him. But how did it get in Hibiki’s deck? The aura goes away). {Damon: Hibiki that card is going to get you out of danger…trust me.} Kagemaru: Hibiki I didn’t know that you had such energy within you! Hoods: {What is this feeling?} Kagemaru: It is the true feeling of hope. It is this feeling that unlocks the ability that you just inherited. Hoods: What ability is that?! Kagemaru: Forced destiny draw! Hoods: Forced destiny draw? (He looks at the card in his hand. It now has a picture of a magician wearing all black with long hair). {I never even had this card before.} Kagemaru: That is my favorite monster. Maho the Last Magician! Hoods: Robeson, I will defeat you! (All the moves that Kagemaru made while in control set Hibiki up for what he can now do). First I activate the effect of Magician of Black Magic! By giving up 1000 of my life points I can take half of the attack points of 1 dark attribute monster on the field! (The magician points his staff at Big Blue Blow and then starts to absorb its energy shrinking it). lp 5350 Robeson: No way! (He looks scared, even in his devil form). 3700 Hoods: Next I activate the effect of the monster in my hand! (He holds the card out, flips it and throws it on the duel disk!) When I control 1 level 7 or higher magician-type monster and no other monsters I can special summon Maho the Last Magician! (A light engulfs Magician of Black Magic and then from the light comes Maho). 2500 The first effect of Maho the Last Magician boosts his attack by my life points when he’s summoned! 4000 Robeson: Two monsters with over 4000 attack points?! Hoods: Now you will feel the pain! The second effect of his allows me to bring 1 magic card to my hand from my deck! I add Black Magic Barrage to my hand! (He shuffles his deck). I now activate Black Magic Barrage! If I control a Magician of Black Magic all your magic and trap cards are destroyed! (Magician of Black Magic points his staff and shoots multiple blasts as Robeson’s whole field). Victor: (The blasts could be felt form outside the seal). Hoods: Magician of Black Magic… destroy the Seal of Destruction!!! (The Spellcaster jumps up and starts reciting a spell). Black Magic Blast!! Magician of Black Magic: (He shoots a huge blast of magic out that hits the seal dead center). Blam!!! Alana: (The shock from her being so close to the seal knocked her back). (Delton and the rest of the group get blown back too). Robeson: (All he has left on his field is Big Blue Blow). Hoods: I attack your ball with Magician of Black Magic! (MOBM sends out another black magic blast destroying Big Blue Blow). Robeson: Darn!!! lp (He looks at Hoods). No don’t! Kagemaru: {There is darker D-energy in Hibiki than I thought there would be). Hoods: (He looks pissed). Now I’ll finish you! I attack with Maho the Last Magician! Scepter Spell! (The magician spins his staff and hits the ground with it. A blast of black energy then shoots across the ground and hits Robeson head on). Robeson: No!!!! lp Hoods: (He calms down but is breathing hard). Don’t go crazy….I destroyed the Seal of Destruction so you wouldn’t lose your soul. (He points his index and middle fingers at Robeson). That’s how it’s played! (He looks at the blank card). {This card will help me to create a miracle.} Kagemaru: Good work Hibiki. Hoods: {Thanks, but you and I still have to have a talk later.} Kagemaru: Yes, I said that I would give you one and I will as soon as I get the chance. (The rest of the group can now see Hoods and Robeson. The cat is back on a nearby roof looking at the duel). Alana: So that is the prodigy, and if the prophecy is being fulfilled correctly then the duelist he just faced has to be a member of the Alabastion thieves. (She walks right past Hibiki and grabs Robeson who looks human again). You’re coming with me. Hoods: Who are you? Alana: The names Alana Huntington….Bounty Hunter for the Corps Society. Cat: (The purple cat opens its eyes wider). Hoods: This guy was on your hit list? Alana: (She cuffs Robeson and pulls out a devise that sends out a mini projection showing the faces of a couple people). Yes. This is Robeson Bell. Hoods: Wow. (He feels light headed). Victoria: Hoods are you okay? (The group runs up to him). Hoods: Yeah. Kagemaru: (He smiles). {Hoods huh?} (He looks serious again). {His D-energy is immense. He has more D-energy than I do.} Hoods: So you’re taking him to your employer or something like that? Alana: Maybe…. Robeson: (His skin turns grey as the Seal of Destruction appears under him. Alana quickly lets him go and pulls out her gun firing at the seal. The gun had no effect as Robeson‘s soul was taken. His body then turns to stone and breaks). Twins: (They are both horrified). Delton: What the?! Alana: Damn. That one was going to be worth a lot of money. Victor: She talks as if she’s seen that happen a million times. Hoods: What is the deal with that seal? Alana: I could probably help you with that information. Victoria: Good because I have a lot of questions. Delton: (He looks mad). (Sirens can be heard from down the street). Alana: Darn it’s the cops. They are always sticking their nose where it doesn’t belong. (She runs over to her D-Wheel). Follow me! (She zooms off). Girls: (They pull up in a blue convertible car). Miyoshi we’re here! Miyoshi: (He runs over and jumps into the car). Come on guys! (Victor, Victoria, Delton and Hibiki rush into the car as the girls pull off fast). Delton: I know of a place that we can go! Miyoshi: Where is that? Delton: My dad owns a card shop and he lets my older brother run it. We can go there and hide out! Victoria; I guess we are headed there then! (They pull up beside Alana). Alana: (She pulls up the visor on her helmet). Yeah?! Hoods: We are going to a place where we can talk in private! Follow us! Alana: (She nods). (2 minutes later they all walk into a store with brown walls. There are black spots on the walls making it look like they are all standing near tons of Duel Monsters cards). Delton: Yo! Korekuta: (Delton’s older brother stands behind the counter smiling with his eyes closed). Hello and welcome to Yu-Packs, The best card shop in the state. Delton: (He stands there with his hands in his pocket). Korekuta: Huh? (He opens his eyes and sees Delton. He doesn’t seem too pleased to see his sibling). Oh…. it’s you Delton: Yeah it’s me! We need to stay here for a while. Korekuta: You know the policy, its ether buy something or get out. Delton: This is a serious situation. Lantana is in danger! Korekuta: (He always had a crush on Lantana). What?! Delton: We need to talk to this chick that’s from the government or something! Look we just need to stay here! Korekuta: (He looks at Miyoshi). Is it true? Is Lantana really in danger? Hoods: (He walks in). Yes she is and you letting us use this place would take up a far step in finding and rescuing her. Korekuta: Sure come in. Alana: Thank you. Hoods: (They all sit down). Okay so what were you trying to tell me? Alana: First of all like I said, I’m Alana Huntington. I am an agent who works for Corps Society. Victoria: What is the Corps Society? Alana: A group of highly trained professional hunters, also known as bounty hunters. Recently we have been searching for the Alabastion thieves. They haven’t come out of hiding until now. Obliviously I just heard what you’re going through and how your trying to save your sister and everything but….being the prodigy you have a bigger path in front of you. Hoods: A bigger path? Alana: You are the prodigy a boy born strait from legend. You are the re-incarnation of an ancient hero named Hibachi. Hibiki: Yeah I know that. Victoria: (She looks at Alana). How do you know about the prodigy? Alana: I could ask you the same question. Victoria: My brother and I were told by Delton. Alana: Delton? Delton: That’s me. (He raises his hand a bit). Alana: (She smirks). Oh you mean the kid that I owned earlier. Delton: (He folds his arms). Humph. Korekuta: I told you one day you would mess with the wrong girl! (He smiles). Delton: Shut up! Hoods: Stop it you two! We can’t afford to be mad at each other. Alana: As for me, my team studies important characters throughout time. Victor: The Alabastions. Victoria: What do they want? Alana: The Alabastions want Hibachi’s soul captured to help take away the seal he put on the ancient beast Baskits which almost destroyed the world once before. It is said in legend that the prodigy would be able to use the powers of Hibachi. (She looks directly at Hoods). Prodigy there is something you need to know. Soon you will have to face the Alabastions leader. How do I know? Simply due to history. You have to save the world. Hoods: As I told James I don’t care about the Alabastions situation! I just want to save my sister! Others: ……. Hoods: But…..but… I will save the planet because if I don’t step up then the everyone else will be in a lot of danger. Alana: Wait did you duel James? Delton: (He frowns). Hoods: Well yeah. Alana: We have been searching for him for the longest time now and he just came right to you?! Hoods: Yeah, after doing what he did to my sister I didn’t really have too much remorse when beating him, but I didn’t know that our souls would be on the line in that duel. I had to beat him. I wasn’t about to let them get me the same way they got Lantana. How could I save her if they got me you know? Alana: (She smiles). Now you’re sounding like a boy who was meant to be a savior! Hoods: (He smiles). No. I was meant to be a duelist, and with dueling…and the bonds of my friends team Kizuna…. (The others smile). Hoods: also…with the trust I have in my cards I will save this planet and rescue my sister! Kagemaru: (He fades in beside Hibiki). Well said Hibiki. Alana: (She laughs a bit). You guys have a team name? Wow. (She looks serious again). There is more. The Alabastions actually have a funding source that makes cards for them. With these cards they can easily access the ancient power that slipped their reach last time! It’s said that the business is run by a man who sold his soul to the devil in exchange for eternal life. I Believe that one of us will run into him one day. (Victor and Victoria look at each other). Victoria: Sold his soul to the devil? Victor: You don’t think… Hoods: If nothing else that tells me where the group gets their Seal of Destruction cards. Alana: (A man’s voice transmits through her walkie talkie. He is telling her that another target has been found). Okay. I’m on my way. (She speaks into the walkie talkie). Hoods: Sounds like the call of duty. Alana: (She stands up). Well prodigy- Hoods: (He speaks up). The names Hibiki! Alana: (She smiles). Hibiki it was nice to finally meet you. We should keep in touch. (She tosses a card at him). Hoods: (He catches it). What’s this? Alana: That is my calling card. If another member of the Alabastion thieves shows up you can reach me with that. You should give me a call sometime. Hoods: I’ll do that. Alana: Bye (She leaves). Hoods: (He looks at the card). Alana: (She pokes her head back in the doorway blushing). Oh yeah, call only for business! No funny business! I didn’t give you the number because I like you or anything! (She leaves again. This time her D-wheel can be heard revving up). Victor: (He smiles). You lucky dog. You seem pretty popular with the ladies. Victoria: (She smacks him in the back of the head). Don’t even play like that. Victor: (He looks back at her while rubbing his head). Why do you care? Victoria: (She blushes). I didn’t say that I did care! (She turns away). Hoods: (He just looks confused). Well either way now that we have a bounty hunter on our side we have a one up on them. Victoria: Yeah. Hoods: (He steps outside and looks up into the sky). Kagemaru: (His spirit fades in beside hoods looking up as well). (In a city not too far from Inujeka a building is shown. In this building are a bunch of pencil pushers. In one room a card flies onto a wooden table. The card is Dark Eyes Inferno Dragon.. Someone wearing a suit then walks up. This person has black and red hair. It is none other than KG The best duelist in Japan). KG: Hibiki….The tournament isn’t that far away. (He walks up to a window and looks at the sky). You better train. I am waiting for our rematch. What will happen next? Will Hoods find Lantana or will he have his soul taken? And with KG back in the mix. The dueling is sure to be more dangerous than ever before. Can Hibiki accomplish his goal? Read more Prodigy to find out. Category:Story